Nekem 8 egy kicsit másképp
by miliko2010
Summary: Vajon milyen hatással lehet Souichi-re egy félreértés?


**Nekem 8 egy kicsit másképp**

Souichi lehorgasztott fejjel állt az ajtó előtt. Pár perce még oly vidám arca most döbbenetet és szomorúságot sugárzott. Ahogy megfordult, s körülnézett, közös otthonuk most hirtelen lehangoltnak és távolinak tűnt. Lába önkéntelenül a bejárat felé vitte, s szemeiből észrevétlenül szivárogtak a könnyek. Az utcára érve ismét rámosolygott a nap, ám elméjét fokozatosan kezdte ellepni a fájdalom, és a féltékenység okozta sötétség.

- A fenébe! – kiáltotta, s öklével a legközelebb álló fa törzsébe csapott. Hirtelen fájdalom nyilallott ujjaiba, ám a lelkében dúló érzelmekhez képest ezt meg sem érezte. – Hogy tehette? Hogy merészelte ezt tenni velem?

A kihalt utcán visszhangzottak szavai. Hátát a fának támasztva a földre rogyott. Szemeit behunyta, s nem törődve környezetével, szabad folyást engedett érzelmeinek.

Felidézte első találkozásukat. Majd azon morfondírozott, milyen kitartó volt Morinaga, hogy ennyi éven keresztül dédelgette iránta érzett szerelmét, s még akkor sem futamodott meg, mikor ő nem viszonozta azt. Napról napra küzdött saját érzései ellen, mindhiába. Számos együttlétük is jól mutatta, mennyire összeillenek. Hányszor feküdt már gyönyörtől aléltan Morinaga karjaiban? Hány alkalommal vívott csatát lelkében, míg végre be merte vallani önmagának, hogy szereti?

Ma akarta elmondani, színt vallani, megkönnyebbülni. Látni akarta Morinaga arcát, mikor meghallja ezt a rövidke szót. Érezni akarta gyengéd érintését, ajkainak forró csókját. Hallani akarta, ahogy érzékien a fülébe suttogja: Szeretlek, Senpai! S a falak, melyek még köztük álltak, végleg leomlottak volna.

Egész nap csak arra várt, hogy hazaérjen, s bevallhassa érzelmeit. Olyan boldog volt, hogy a munkát hipp-hopp letudta, majd sietett haza.

Aztán eszébe jutott a kép, s öklével a földre csapott. Az ajtó előtt állva fülét megcsapta Masaki hangja. Úgy hatott rá, akár a villámcsapás. Majd kezét a kilincsre helyezte, s mikor az ágyban meglátta a fiú meztelen hátát, a harag, a szégyen és a csalódottság egyszerre vertek tanyát szívében. Most örült, hogy nem látta Morinaga arcát, lehet, hogy többé nem lett volna képes a szemébe nézni. Bár azt se tudta, ezután mihez kezdjen. Természetesen azonnal elköltözik. Egy darabig meghúzza magát Kanakoval, míg nem talál egy saját lakást. Az egyetemen viszont nem tudják elkerülni egymást.

- Vajon a szemembe mer majd nézni? – morfondírozott magában. – Lesz benne annyi tisztesség, hogy bevallja, mit tett?

Könnyei ismét kibuggyantak, s visszatért az emlékek rögös útjára. S ahogy egyre több kép jelent meg, s egyre több könnycseppet ejtett, úgy szívta magába a zsibbasztó álom.

Mikor az öntudatlanság határára lépett, hirtelen meleg kezek érintését érezte arcán. Majd meghallotta a hangot, melytől szempillái azonnal kipattantak.

- Senpai, jól vagy?

Morinaga aggódó tekintettel pillantott rá. Jobb kezével Souichi állát tartotta, amitől a fiú zavarba jött, s elhúzódott tőle.

- Senpai, mi a baj?

- Mi a baj? Mi a baj? – gondolta. – Nemrég még a volt szerelmeddel henteregtél. Most meg azt kérded, mi a baj?

Ám szavak nem hagyták el száját. Szerette volna Morinaga képébe vágni, hogy hűtlen volt, elárulta őt, éppen most, mikor már ő is készen állt elfogadni kettejük kapcsolatát.

Pár könnycsepp észrevétlenül legördült szomorú arcán, s Morinaga ettől még jobban kétségbe esett. Gyengéden hozzáért Souichi vállához, akit villámcsapásként ért az ismerős kéz érintése.

Ebben a pillanatban szerette volna átölelni, kérni őt, hazudja azt, hogy semmi nem történt. Ám ehelyett ellökte Morinaga kezét, s szó nélkül elindult.

- Senpai, várj! Mi történt? – faggatta tovább. – Miért nem nézel rám?

Ám Souichi nem válaszolt, mint egy robot, menetelt előre. Lépteit csak akkor zabolázta, mikor elállták útját.

- Senpai, hajlandó vagy végre megmagyarázni, miért viselkedsz így? Muszáj mindent magadba fojtanod? Nem szolgáltam rá a bizalmadra?

Souichi erre a mondatra dühbe gurult.

- A bizalmamra? Ne nevettess! A bizalmamat ma játszottad el, végleg.

Morinaga szemei kikerekedtek.

- Most meg miről beszélsz?

- Le akarod tagadni? Annyi emberség sincs benned, hogy bevalld?

- De hát mit?

- Ne add itt az ártatlant, mindent láttam!

- Még mindig nem tudom, miről beszélsz, Senpai.

- Komolyan ilyen hülyének nézel? Azt hitted, eltitkolhatod ezt előlem?

- Senpai, nem értem, miről beszélsz.

Souichi tekintete a gyűlölettől izzani kezdett.

- Masaki – mondta ki a bűvös nevet.

- Á, csak ennyi? – sóhajtott egyet Morinaga. – Szólni akartam neked róla.

- És ezt te ilyen könnyen veszed? – háborodott fel még jobban Souichi. – Az elmúlt hónapokban neked adtam magam, és csak így odavágod nekem, hogy mit tettél?

- Azt hittem, nem fogod bánni.

Souichi szemei kikerekedtek.

- Hogy nem fogom bánni? – s öklével a fiú arcába csapott. – Attól, hogy nem mondtam neked, hogy szeretlek, az még nem ok a megcsalásra! – s elfutott.

Morinaga azonnal felpattant. A szétgurult élelmiszereket hátrahagyva kedvese után szaladt.

- Senpai, állj meg! – kiáltott utána. – Félreérted az egészet. Kérlek, állj meg!

Ám Souichi nem hallgatott rá. Morinaga pillanatokon belül beérte, kezeivel megragadta, s nem engedte el.

- Eressz el! – kiáltotta, s szabadon lévő öklével újabb csapást mért a fiúra.

- Nem! – s még jobban szorította.

- Azt mondtam, eressz! – s ismét behúzott neki egyet.

- Nem engedlek el, míg meg nem hallgatsz!

- Semmit sem kell mondanod, mindent tisztán láttam.

- És pontosan mit láttál, Senpai?

Souichi arca a dühtől és a szégyentől elvörösödött.

- Masakit az ágyadban, veled – suttogta.

- Láttál engem? Biztos vagy benne?

- Masaki eltakart – bökte ki.

- És az fel sem merült benned, hogy a másik nem én vagyok? – kérdezte megkönnyebbülve a fiú.

- Te barom, mégis ki más lehetett volna?

- Talán, akibe évek óta szerelmes.

- Lehetetlen - képedt el Souichi.

Morinaga ekkor átölelte, s elmagyarázta a történteket.

Sajnálom, hogy nem szóltam, de ki akartam békíteni őket, s a tudtuk nélkül meghívtam hozzánk mindkettejüket. Miután Nii-san bevallotta, hogy érzelmeket táplál Masaki iránt, nem ülhettem tétlenül. Úgy éreztem, elég volt a sok éves szenvedésből, nekik is kijár a boldogság. Nincs igazam, Senpai? – s Souichi bólintott. – Mikor megérkeztek, egy jó ürüggyel magukra hagytam őket, hogy tisztázhassák az érzéseiket. Szólni akartam neked, de teljesen kiment a fejemből, s arra sem gondoltam, hogy ilyen korán érsz ma haza.

Ekkor Morinaga fuldokolni kezdett.

- Sen…pai…nem…kapok…levegőt.

- Sajnálom, de annyira kétségbeestem. Azt hittem, hogy megcsaltál – s kissé lazított ölelésén.

Pár perc múlva Souichi hirtelen elhúzódott.

- Mi a baj, Senpai?

- Még a végén meglátnak minket – s körbehordozta tekintetét.

- És ez annyira zavar?

- Hogyne zavarna?

- Mikor fogadsz már el végre?

- Én elfogadlak – suttogta.

- Akkor miért nem vállalsz fel? Ennyire szégyellsz?

- Én nem szégyellek – lázadt fel, s Morinaga szemébe nézett, majd a fiú szerelmes pillantására elpirult.

- Sen…pai – s éppen készült megcsókolni, mikor Souichi megállította.

- Mondtam, hogy ne itt!

- Akkor otthon folytathatjuk? – súgta fülébe, s a fiú még jobban elvörösödött.

Mire befordultak utcájukba, a nap már lenyugváshoz készülődött. A táska és a szétgurult ételek még mindig a földön hevertek. Morinaga összeszedte őket, s a lakásuk felé indultak. Mikor ajtajuk elé értek, egy percre megálltak.

- Jól vagy, Senpai?

- Ne kérdezz hülyeségeket! Miért ne lennék jól? – s lenyomta a kilincset.

A konyhából beszélgetés zaja szűrődött ki. Mikor beléptek, kínos csend telepedett a helyiségre. Masaki és Kunihiro egymásra tekintettek, majd lesütötték szemeiket.

- Úgy látom, kibékültetek – törte meg a csendet Morinaga, s kipakolta az ételeket.

Kunihiro bólintott.

- Úgy döntöttünk, adunk egy esélyt a kapcsolatunknak.

- Azt vettem észre – dörmögte Souichi, erre a mellette álló Morinaga oldalba bökte.

- Ennek örülök, Nii-san – mosolyodott el a fiú. – Akkor maradtok vacsorára?

A két férfi Souichire pillantott.

- Most meg miért néztek rám? Felőlem maradhattok – s felhúzta az orrát, mire a többiek rámosolyogtak.

Már estére járt, mire a vendégek elindultak. Míg Morinaga elbúcsúzott Masakiéktól, Souichi a tányérokat mosta el, s gondolataiba merült. Pár perc múlva azonban puha kezek érintését érezte csípőjén, s ajkak puhaságát nyakán.

- Senpai, akkor folytathatjuk? – suttogta érzékien.

Souichi kezéből kiesett a pohár, s nagy csörömpöléssel a földre esett.

- Látod, mit csináltál? – ripakodott rá a fiúra, s leguggolt, hogy felszedje a darabkákat.

- Várj, Senpai, majd én! – s gyorsan a széttört üvegdarabokhoz kapott. – Aú!

- Mit művelsz, te barom? – s aggódó tekintettel figyelte a patakokban folydogáló vért. – Ez most mire volt jó?

- Sajnálom, csak meg akartalak óvni.

- És ki kért meg rá?

- De hát Senpai, ez csak természetes. Az ember mindennél jobban meg akarja védeni a szerelmét.

Souichi elpirult, gyorsan megfordult, majd az elsősegélydobozért sietett. Pár perc múlva Morinaga bekötött kézzel ült az asztalnál.

- Sajnálom, hogy mindig csak problémát okozok neked.

- Bolond, én ilyet soha nem mondtam! – pirított rá.

- Senpai – húzódott közelebb Souichihoz -, kérdezhetek valamit?

- Felőlem – fordította el tekintetét.

- Mit érzel irántam?

- E…ez…ezt meg miért kérded ilyen hirtelen? – habogta.

- Csak tudni szeretném.

Souichi azonban nem válaszolt. Felállt, s szobája felé indult.

- Senpai, kérlek… - ám mire utolérte volna, ő már magára is zárta az ajtót. – Senpai… - suttogta, s lerogyott az ajtó mellé.

Az óra éjfélt ütött, s Souichi még mindig nem tudott elaludni. Felkelt, s a konyhába indult. Mikor kinyitotta ajtaját, lábai előtt egy bekötött kéz hevert. Ahogy kintebb lépett, meglátta Morinagát. Hátát a falnak támasztva nyomta el az álom.

- Rám várt – gondolta -, s én azt az egy szót sem bírtam kinyögni.

Közelebb hajolt a fiúhoz, s a fülébe suttogta:

- Szeretlek – majd csókot lehelt ajkára.

Hirtelen két kéz fonódott derekára.

- Senpai, kérlek, mondd még egyszer! – s megsimogatta Souichi kipirult arcát. – Tényleg szeretsz?

Ám ő nem válaszolt. Felállt, megfogta Morinaga kezét, s lassan a szobájába húzta.

- Biztos vagy benne, Senpai? – s mikor bólintott, gyengéden átkarolta, s csókokkal halmozta el.

Pillanatokon belül már az ágy kényelmes puhaságát érezték testük alatt. Morinaga elkezdte kigombolni Souichi felsőjét, s minden egyes gomb után csókokat lehelt annak felsőtestére. Majd ismét visszatért, s gyengéden a fülébe súgta, mennyire szereti, s melynek hatására kéjes borzongás futott végig a fiún. Ekkor Souichi erősen átkarolta, s magához szorította őt….

- Senpai, megígérem, hogy ezt az éjszakát sosem felejted el – gondolta Morinaga, s kezeinek érintésével ismét remegésre késztette Souichi testét….

A hajnal első napsugarai melegséggel töltötték meg a szobát. Míg Souichi álmainak legmélyén barangolt, egy tekintet csak az ő arcát fürkészte, s egy kéz selymes haját simogatta.

- Senpai, ha ez lenne életem utolsó perce, boldogan kelnék át a túlvilágra, azzal a tudattal, hogy szeretsz – suttogta Morinaga, s az álom, mely eddig elkerülte, most magába szippantotta.

**Vége**


End file.
